In computer graphics areas, temporal reprojection is a useful technique for real time object rendering, including rendering in reflection scenes.
Difficulties abound, however. One technical problem is that temporal reprojection sometimes assumes that pixel features would move in the same direction and at the same speed as indicated by a calculated motion vector for a given pixel. These assumptions may fail in reflection scenes, because reflections depend on not only the position of the reflection surface, but also a viewer's view point. Therefore, conventional temporal reprojection techniques may cause artifacts, such as trailing or ghosting, in reflection scenes.
The above identified technical problems are reduced or eliminated by the systems and methods disclosed herein.